


Жизнь и Смерть

by Lena013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Other, gender switch, getrosex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Женщинам дарят цветы — Смерти дарят жизнь.





	Жизнь и Смерть

**Author's Note:**

> Я не считаю, что у таких высших существ есть пол, но приходится выбирать из того, что есть.  
> Да, речь идет о Первом Смерти.

Женщинам дарят цветы — Смерти дарят жизнь.

Смерть была с Ним с самого начала; Она кружилась где-то вокруг, вглядывалась издалека; Смерть впервые увидела _свет._  Свет был приветливым, энергичным, шумным и живым — Он был Её противоположностью.

Он всегда искал повод к Ней подойти, привлечь Её внимание, полюбить Её. Смерть не понимала Его, но знала, что Он очень хочет любить. В Нём любви бесконечное количество, которое можно растянуть на Вселенную _и Он создаёт жизнь._

Бог создаёт жизнь и отправляет её Смерти.

Смерть отбирает всё, принимает всё, забирает себе и не отдаёт назад. Смерть жадная до ужаса и подходит к Нему на пару шагов ближе. Бог улыбается и создаёт целый мир. Смерть смотрит на мир с любопытством, оставаясь холодной, тёмной, равнодушной.

Смерть умеет только отбирать и поглощать — Богу всё равно, он создаёт-создаёт-и-создаёт. Смерть не может отказаться от подарков, подходит слишком близко, чтобы увидеть — у Него голубые-голубые глаза, рыжие-рыжие волосы и безграничная любовь ко всему, даже к Ней.

Бог любит без причины, потому что не может иначе, потому _не хочет не любить_  — Смерти не знакомо это чувство, Она беспристрастна и безэмоциональна.

Бог предлагает сыграть во «Вселенную»: Он будет создавать жизнь, миры, планеты, а Она будет их оканчивать, забирать себе — кто первый устанет, тот проиграл. Смерть соглашается, потому что хочет забрать всё себе, в том числе Его. Бог улыбается солнечно и ярко, когда Она озвучивает свои намерения — Он приближается чуть ближе и обнимает Её.

Смерть космически холодная; Бог нежно тёплый — Она хочешь забрать тепло себе; Он может отдать Ей всё добровольно.

Бог продолжает дарить Ей целые миры, планеты, звёзды — Смерть позволяет себе призрачную улыбку и критичный взгляд на Его попытки обыграть Её с помощью бессмертия.

Бессмертие — заранее известная ложь; его не существует; оно выдумано Небесами и людьми. Есть Вечность, но её имеют только Пустота и Тьма.

Жизнь и Смерть — не могут существовать друг без друга. Бог переполнен любовью и способен отдаться на милость Смерти, чтобы утолить Её нескончаемый голод, просто потому что любит. Смерть разыгрывает миллиардную партию в одиночестве и принимает _подарки_  по инерции, привычке. Смерть принимает человеческий облик, не прячась, но и обходя лишних людей стороной, для этой работы есть жнецы.

Его подарки стали работой, рутиной не более. Бог не обижается, Он сменил имя, знает все уголки мультивселенной и стучится в нужную дверь. Чак улыбается также ярко и солнечно; Чак приносит чёрные цветы и восстанавливает их каждую секунду, когда они гниют в Её руках; Чак целуется нежно и любит ни на грамм меньше, чем _в-самом-начале._


End file.
